


Почти что Рапунцель

by Plum_Pudding



Category: Misfits
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum_Pudding/pseuds/Plum_Pudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Келли вспоминает о Нейтане, Келли думает о Сете. Очень даже разрешимый любовный треугольник.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почти что Рапунцель

Подарок для абсолютно прекрасной Stu

Фантрейлер к фику (за авторством всё той же абсолютно прекрасной Stu) можно посмотреть здесь: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5T9lOL3w5Q&feature=g-all&context=G20abcbeFAAAAAAAAGAA

 

Келли видела Нейтана в костюме, в смокинге, в комбинезоне, в задротских джинсах на тощих цыплячьих ногах, в одних трусах. Келли видела Нейтана и Келли помнит Нейтана. И именно потому, что Келли помнит Нейтана, Келли разрешает Сету кончать в неё без резинки. У Сета есть костюм, стрёмный аж жуть, есть толстовка с капюшоном, кожаная куртка, татуировка на шее и крепкие пальцы, которые обхватывают запястья Келли на пример наручников. Татуировку можно целовать, можно играть языком в выход из лабиринта-дракона, но Келли этого не делает. Ведь у Нейтана татуировки не было. Вернее, постоянной татуировки не было.

Келли соглашается на пиво, на дешёвое вино, на дорогое вино, на шампанское с пузыриками, на водку с колой и просто водку, где лайм лежит дохлой крысой на дне стакана. Даже на хер-пойми-что-за-коктейль, где розовый зонтик угрожает выколоть сразу оба глаза, Келли согласна. И Келли смеётся, когда Саймон проливает лагер себе на ширинку. А в глазах, подведённых чёрным карандашом, спизженным из магазина по соседству, плещется текила, золотистая и равная по стоимости десяти таким карандашам. Келли в адрес ширинки Саймона даже шутку отпустить не может. Шутки про Саймона на совести Нейтана. Только вот совести у Нейтана нет. Да и его самого — тоже нет. У Руди улыбка как у придурка, ему простительно, Руди сегодня платит. Кёртис ворчит, Алиша увлечённо теребит цепочку на шее. "Спаси меня, Барри!" — написано на футболке какого-то левого парня. А, нет. Показалось. Келли вообще много чего кажется в последнее время.

Келли врёт сама себе, что не скучает по Нейтану, только просит Сета засунуть в неё второй палец. Так, для большего удовольствия. Келли думает, что Марни, наверное, повезло. А может, и нет. Нейтан же распиздяй, мудила и ебанько. И у них с Келли точно бы всё получилось, заладилось и срослось. Кёртис говорит, что от Нейтана ничего не слышно. Ну а как же иначе: мартышлюшка послала их всех в пизду и умотала на поиски своего мартышлюшечьего счастья. Вместе с Марни и маленькой глазастой штукой, которую Келли про себя называет "пиздюшонком". Сет рвано дышит в ключицу Келли и ритмично двигает бёдрами. Общего у них сейчас – только вагина самой Келли, мокрая, хлюпающая. Сет большой мальчик, Келли нравится быть под Сетом, на Сете, перед Сетом. Келли слизывает пот с плеча Сета и зарывается пальцами тому в шевелюру. Летом они с Нейтаном могли бы поехать куда-нибудь туда, где есть пляж. Сесть на автобус, закинуть ноги на передние сидения и усыпать пол шелухой от арахиса, время от времени шипя бутылкой с газировкой. Они — это Келли и Нейтан, а не Нейтан и Сет. Алиша вчера сказала, что рада за них с Сетом. Келли пожала плечами и как-то непроизвольно улыбнулась. Искренне и счастливо. "И жили они..." Сет ведь Келли и правда нравится. Даже в костюме. Будь Келли с Нейтаном, Алиша бы промолчала. Или спросила, засунув руки в карманы и глядя в сторону: "Ну как оно?" У Сета очень удобное имя, повторяешь на выдохе: "Сет, Сет, Сет", а оно тает как мороженка. Руди так вообще Нейтана не знает. Только так, по разговорам. Келли уверена, что два таких муфлона друг другу непременно бы понравились.

— Ты ещё кто такой? — спросил бы Нейтан, выруливая из-за шкафчиков в раздевалке в одних трусах и штанине комбинезона, напяленной на левую ногу по щиколотку.

— Я Руди, — сказал бы Руди. — А ты-то кто?

— А я Нейтан, — ответил бы кудрявый долбоёб и улыбнулся во все свои зубы. — Ты никак новенький?

— Да мы тут без тебя парочку трупов земелькой позакидывали, так что я свой в доску.

— Ништяк, — Нейтан влез бы во вторую штанину и обязательно прищемил палец молнией. — Так чё, может тогда по пивасику?..

Сет присылает Келли смски, иногда даже посреди ночи. Келли притворяется, что спит, и отвечает на них только утром. Нейтан когда-то тоже отправлял Келли смски по ночам. Ему Келли тоже не отвечала. Вот и выходит, что это уже почти традиция. А Сет очень классный парень. И он уж точно не живёт в общественном центре, питаясь шоколадками из автомата и ведя аскетичо-убогий образ жизни. Иногда Келли хочется это проверить, убедиться, что на продавленном мате Сет её только натягивает, а не спит, разметав руки по обе стороны.

— В бадминтон играешь? — спрашивает Руди, подсаживаясь к Келли и игриво проводя по её руке перьевым воланом.

— А чё? — Келли отрывает взгляд от хитрожопой формулы, которую только что сама и вывела.

— Вот смотри: ветра нет — раз, надзирателя нет - два…

— В очко себе свой воланчик засунь, — советует Келли и спихивает Руди с кресла.

— Ну разок, а?.. — ноет Руди, потирая ушибленную поясницу и идя спиной в сторону двери.

Ветра нет. Надзирателя нет. И Нейтана нет. А Сет есть. И бадминтон есть. И, по правде говоря, Нейтан тоже где-то есть. Но здесь его нет. "Упыристое слово это нет", — думает Келли и кивает Руди. Потом подхватывает ракетку, отложив в сторону блокнот и ручку, и резко встаёт, до звёздочек, кружащих хоровод перед глазами.

Сет наматывает волосы Келли на руку. Сет вообще не любит, когда у Келли на голове затянут пучок-луковка. Или хвост, такой тугой, что глаза болят и кожа на висках натягивается. Алиша спрашивает, а что, если он предложит тебе выйти за него? Келли отмахивается от хихикающей Алиши, еле сдерживая смех. Всё-таки Сет не настолько охуенный, чтобы надеть Келли на палец кольцо. Им вдвоем и так неплохо, хотя у Келли старая новая философия: "Если всё хорошо, то через пару минут будет пиздец как плохо". Интересно, Алиша и Саймон думают так же?

Келли идёт в бар, в баре работаёт Кёртис. Кёртис протирает стаканы полотенцем, утратившим белизну после четвёртого десятка стеклянных ёмкостей. Келли садится на стул и подпирает щёку рукой. Келли читает этикетки на бутылках, а Кёртис всё протирает и протирает хреновы стаканы.

— А где остальные? — Кёртис убирает полотенце с глаз долой, и Келли облегчённо выдыхает.

— Задерживаются, — отвечает Келли и с упоением принимается вычерчивать ногтем прямоугольник на столешнице. И эту, как её, трапецию. А ещё ромб. Стрелки часов сходятся вместе.

— Невесёлая ты какая-то, — замечает Кёртис.

— У тебя третий глаз открылся, что ли? — насмешливо интересуется Келли и тут же врёт: — Сет не перезванивает.

— Сет деловой парниша, не то, что Нейтан, — неожиданно говорит Кёртис, и Келли хочется уебать ему по лицу так, чтобы зубы на костяшках отпечатались. Хотя если подумать, то Кёртис прав. Сет охеренный. И даже пихая в рот Келли свой язык, Сет не перестаёт быть по-своему галантным. И охеренным, куда уж без этого.

— Чего это ты вдруг о Нейтане вспомнил? – вместо ответа Кёртис кивает на один из столиков позади Келли. Пьяный Санта выплёскивает полбутылки джина вглубь собственной бороды. У Санты тёмные кудри и непотушенная сигарета. Санте лет под пятьдесят, Санта толще Нейтана в три раза. Возможно, из-за накладного живота.

— Рождество как-то рано наступило, — хмурится Келли и ещё туже затягивает хвост. Чтобы Сету было интереснее играть в грёбаную Рапунцель. На этот мультик они не пошли – Сет настолько занят, что ему некогда искать в темноте кинотеатра губы Келли. Келли не дура, Келли понимает. Не даром же она охуенно умная ракетчица.

— Или всё слишком быстро закончилось.

Келли вглядывается в лицо Кёртиса, словно тот большая бомба с часовым механизмом, которую необходимо хорошенько изучить, до того, как она сделает "БАБАХ!".

— Ага, — отвечает Келли, — ага.

И сваливает из бара, когда Кёртис уходит отлить. Келли идёт по улице, и во всех встречных видит Нейтана. И ни в одном — Сета. Полумрак перекатывается от стены к стене, а Келли вспоминает, что Нейтан позвонил ей лишь однажды, первый и единственный раз после того, как Марни разродилась симпатичным пиздюшонком. Сет же звонит Келли часто. И никогда не напрашивается в гости, чтобы пожрать. Нейтан тогда долго сопел в трубку, хрустя невидимым чем-то, а потом вдруг сказал ни с того ни с сего: "Я ваще не из-за твоих рождественских объедков позвонил, у меня повод серьёзный". Сердце Келли попыталось пробиться сквозь рёбра и грудь пятого размера, но потерпело неудачу. "Хуя се", — задумчиво сказала она и укусила бутерброд за свисающий кусок бекона. "Ты как, не против, что я с Марни? И с ребёнком?" Келли выплюнула недожеванное мясо на ковёр. "Да ты как бы её задвигал, пока она беременная была, моего мнения не спрашивал. Так с чего я сейчас буду что-то тебе говорить? — Келли удерживала трубку вспотевшей ладонью, другой рукой нашаривая шоколадного снеговика. — Ты всех обзваниваешь с этим вопросом или только мне так свезло?" "Только тебе. Остальным я в трусы не лазил", — прочавкал Нейтан в трубку и зашуршал упаковкой. "Мне как-то похеру", — честно ответила Келли и отгрызла снеговику тупую молочную башку. "Тада покедова", — сказал Нейтан и напоследок причмокнул: то ли Келли, то ли еде, а может, и Марни. Нейтану, в чьей голове извилины слиплись, словно макароны в кастрюльке, даже мысль позвать Келли в кино не приходила. А Сету пришла. Только вот времени у Сета нет, а у Нейтана оно было. Нейтан мог бы кидать поп-корн в особо неугодных зрителей и громко комментировать какой-нибудь попсовый экшн. Сет же целый день не даёт о себе знать. Келли только сейчас понимает, как же ей хочется просто пойти с кем-то в кино. Или поехать. На миленькой, вишнёвого цвета тачке.

Келли снимает кроссовки, зацепив одну ногу за другую, треплет пса по загривку. Келли даже дома не чувствует себя домашней. За окном начинает идти снег. Снежинки падают на нос Алише, вышедшей на улицу глотнуть свежего воздух; на скамейки, что возле общественного центра; на кеды Руди №2; на машину Сета. Келли этого не видит, но хмыкает и задёргивает занавески. Достаёт из кармана олимпийки телефон и пишет сообщение, неразбавленное смайликами и двусмысленностями: "Пойдём на эту сраную Рапунцель". Келли нажимает кнопку "отправить", засовывает руки в карманы и падает на кровать, отбросив телефон куда-то за подушку. Нейтана нет, а Сет есть. И Сет, получивший смс, улыбается. Наверняка улыбается. Сет не напишет ей в ответ упыристое блядское "нет". Келли немного счастлива. И абсолютно прекрасна.


End file.
